Kyoko's choices
by Loyalty counts
Summary: She was tired of living in a life full of lustful gazes of her master, her husband. And the only way to escape was die. But fate was cruel, she landed up in a strange village. Where she meets the leader who could bring her out of her hardship. Will he succeed? Read and find out. [AU] One shot.


Fuwa Shoutaro screamed at the top of his lungs as he couldn't find his wife anywhere.

"KYOKO!" he shouted loudly. He couldn't bring himself to believe it yet. They were so much in love, he couldn't believe she would jump off the cliff as soon as they reached the top.

The side which they came from would've have been calmed him, but she jumped the other side, only hills were seen from the distance where he stood. The height scared him to even trek down in search of her. Why her? He did treat her well, didn't he? She even smiled at him after they came here, as he hoped to gain her affection. She did refuse to marry him first, driven by the thought that he would use her.

As he slowly fell down, he recalled only one sentence she yelled before he could move any further.

That, he would never get to make her impure even if he tried.

xxx

The sudden ache in her waist awoke her from her unconscious state. Her eyes wandered at the surroundings, her head throbbing painfully and her arm feeling like it had been fractured.

And who should come in? A man. A shiver went down her spine and she gathered the blanket around her to cover herself and protect herself from him. She didn't want him to even look at her with those eyes.

Wait, what?

His eyes, a shade she had never seen stared right through her. His expression unreadable and his attire depicted that he was a villager, where she never belonged. His aura was confident, an aura of a leader. She found herself staring at him, his blond hair uncombed and his hands handling the bowl that she suspected was poison to knock her out.

"Wh-Who are y-y-you?" she stuttered trembling with fear.

He slowly walked, like he was trying to calm a horse from his outburst and frantic movements.

"I am Ren. The king of Furbaga. And also, the only person to cure my people. You?" he said calmly, after hearing her.

"How-how did you f-find m-me?" she asked, feeling even more frightened as he continued to come closer.

"You didn't answer my question." he stated, still coming close.

Her eyes flickered and she tried to sound annoyed. "Y-you didn't answer mine either." she retorted back.

He narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at her. "I asked you first."

"But I asked you concerning myself. I won't answer until you do so." she said, gathering her wits.

He sat on the chair beside her and set the bowl on his lap.

"I won't drink that." she declared, turning away.

He didn't answer, soaking the cloth in something thickly green that suspiciously looked like leaves. Throwing a fleeting glance at her, his eyebrows shot up. "It's not for drinking either. It's not the areas you got rubbed against the rocks." he replied after a moment of silence as he continued to soak the cloth.

He quietly held the cloth in one hand, as he tried to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she warned him, moving his hand away.

He sighed, trying again. She shifted her weight and continued to glare at the clay window. Everything in the house was mostly either carved out of wood or fashioned by clay. There was no clock, only an hour glass sitting on the table beside the cupboard that stood on the wall a few centimeters away from the door towards her right.

She was diagonally situated from the door.

He closed his eyes as she moved away and tried again. This time she tried to remove the blanket from over he with her wounded hand. "OW!" she winced loudly, groaning.

As he tried to take it again, she glared at him angrily. 'Don't touch me!" she yelled at his face.

He glared back and roughly caught her already throbbing and, gently dabbing the cloth. He dipped the cloth in the bowl and dabbed it gently over the wounded area. Her controlled breathing told him of the extreme pain she was suffering.

"You were lying near the cave in the mountains two day ago. Since you hit your head, it was bleeding, as I had been coming back from meeting the cave residents. Since you were covered heavily, only a few of your bones were broken. I assure you the clothes were changed by my mother." he answered her previously asked questioned.

She didn't say anything, concentrating on the way he was tending her hand.

"Since I answered your question, I believe I have a right to be answered. After all, I did save your life," he said.

She mumbled something that he couldn't catch. "I didn't get you." he said.

With tears she looked at him with a pained expression. "I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to be free from this life."

As she sat there sobbing, with her hand in his lap and her attire completely different from the usual clothing she normally wore, he stared at her. "Didn't you ever think how it would affect those who love you? What about your parents?" he inquired.

She took a deep breathe and looked longingly at the door. "My mother sold me in slavery after my dad's death. And my husband only married me because he thought he can use my body for himself. I don't have any loved ones." she broke into sobs, it was a heartbreaking sight as he sat there contemplating whether to comfort her or to walk away.

He honestly had no idea.

xxx

She continued to throw tantrums at him the next time he came. She was glaring at him when he knocked at the door and entered the house.

"I don't want to be treated. Why don't you understand!" she screamed at his face when she saw him holding a tray made of clay full of small plates in which was food.

He sighed and set the food on the floor. Standing up, he noticed that her face looked paler, dark circles being more prominent. He feared she would die like this, bracing himself, he slowly removed the blanket from over her, sliding his arms underneath her, making her yelp.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, struggling to break free from his strong hold. He gently set her down on the floor and crossed her fragile legs for her. His scent was filled with sweat and was manly. She remembered how her husband smelled of perfume and freshly pressed clothes. Ren's smell was that of hard work. he sat across her, with the plates set in front of her. With her hand fractured, she couldn't even swipe the food away from her sight.

After much observation, he stood up, only to sit beside her. Only a scale difference remained, making Kyoko panicky at the closeness. he seemed unfazed as he held the morsel in his hand, slowly bringing it slowly to her face. She turned her face away from it, even though her stomach protested for food.

He set the pate down, and forced her face to turn by using his other hand turn her chin. He shoved the food in her mouth. When she tried to spit it out, he glared at her. She couldn't do anything but glare back, because she couldn't even hit him.

As she finished eating, gently held the glass for her to drink. After tucking her to bed, he left. And she noticed that he hadn't eaten anything.

xxx

She watched the children play and laugh about, oblivious to the cruel world. The door opened and revealed a beautiful lady enter the house holding thick clothing. A few other people entered holding a huge tub.

She watched them get the bath ready, as the lady ordered them around for a few minutes. She smiled at Kyoko with a tender smile.

"Hello dear, you must be extremely tired, right?" she asked gently. Caught in the spell, she tried to smile back, nodding her head slightly. The woman sat across her and stroked her head. "You have such lovely hair, truly a shade only a few have here, black. What's your name dear?" she asked, with a gentle smile.

"Kyoko." she said and suddenly she felt detached from emotions. The woman continued to stroke her head. "I am the mother of Kuon, you can call me Ten or Jellie. I don't mind at all." she said in cheery way.

Kyoko was helped out of her bed, and into the tub as the servant looking people helped her get undressed.

All while she was like a human that didn't have any life.

xxx

He continues to come every day, examining her and accordingly feeding her. She still refused to eat, and as her arm started feel better, she tried to swat her hand at him.

Sometimes she would stare at him, feeling how carefree he was about his looks and the way he appeared to her. And wonder why he was treating her, even after her being so difficult.

And her room was dead like her, dull and sorrowful. Sometimes she would find herself imagining a brighter room. It was killing her to stay in one place after being used to doing work almost the entire day.

She thought maybe this is her life, caged in the wakes of other people. Unyielding her.

xxx

He came yet again, interrupting her thoughts and tireless body. The tray in his hand fell, and she didn't know whether to laugh or vile away under his dumbfounded gaze.

She was standing, making his eyes fall on her upright unbroken legs. She was actually looking into the cupboard, frowning as nothing seemed to be in it. She decided she would not react, as her tinted cheeks conveyed her flushed state.

Sighing, she knelt down, getting all the things together in the tray and handing it to him. Her eyes were down, as she placed the tray in his hand. She noticed the height difference immediately, her head reaching only to his shoulders.

"You're not in bed." he said stupidly after a moment. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Obviously."

He didn't say anything after that, arranging the food on the floor and motioning her join without exactly looking at her. Her feelings told her to not eat, but she knew in the end she would give in.

Her hand wasn't completely healed, so he resumed to feeding her. That question was killing her, why was he doing this? He still didn't look at her until she didn't sip the water.

They shared a stare for a while, her eyes full of question while his didn't convey any message at all.

He broke the stare, mumbling something and leaving the room.

She breathed out, feeling the tension release from her shoulders from the intensity in the air.

xxx

Her pacing increased, her right hand was healed now, it had been a week since that incident, and he didn't come back. Rather he sent his mother or the servants to feed her. She missed his company greatly, making her confused.

The room looked much more better than the first time she came here, because the need to do something drove her insane, the room was the only resort to make her busy.

But now she had no work at all. And it was killing her. She frowned, as she heard the knocking and giggles that sounded of females.

"Come in!" she said, as she heard the knocking.

In came a few ladies of around her age. They looked at her like she was made of something they dislike greatly. She knew the people of these kinds; bullies.

They wore dressing much similar to hers and they stood proudly in front of the bed she had been sleeping in.

"So how did you lure Koun into giving you more attention?" one of them asked.

She frowned, not really knowing who they were talking about. They rolled their eyes and eyed the dress she wore with disgusted looks. "The one who has been treating you since you came. He never concentrated on anyone this closely before. Tell us, what did you do." the popular amongst them said.

Realization fell upon her, as she realized he had not revealed his name as she had not. She felt this rush of anger that made the room ten times more intense.

"Girls?" suddenly she blinked. There he was, standing with a tray of food like a few days before. He looked at them like he was in a meeting.

They gasped upon looking at him and some of them started to swoon over his toned body. "Nothing, Koun. We were just warning your patient to not try anything." The leader said.

He looked directly at her, ignoring them as they tried to get his attention. He knew why she was staring at him intently.

xxx

After the women left, they stared at each other. "Why? Why did you lie to me?" she asked, even if she didn't need to know at all.

He sighed, feeling guilty already for not revealing his name. "I feared I would be found out. I thought you would be knowing me."

She frowned, "How will I know you at all?" she asked.

Closing his eyes, he decided she deserved the truth. "I am Koun Hizuri. Son of Kuu Hizuri. The very one who is the owner of the largest company in the entire American continent. I was presumed dead at age of twenty, four years ago. I thought you would realize that and inform the…."

Her face was expressionless. she just didn't know what to say.

But that question lingered on her mind, killing her to voice it out already. "Why?"

His eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?"

"Why did you go all through this trouble to treat me?" she asked.

His lips were in a tight line, and he decided it was to leave.

"You didn't answer my question yet." she called out behind him as he stood in front of the door.

He looked through his shoulder, "Because I wanted to." he simply said, leaving her even more confused.

xxx

She stepped out of the house, making her presence known to the world in the early rays of the morning.

The children that had rounded up stared at her. They were around six, and she felt like an intruder. One of them came up to her and she knelt. "What did you do to Koun uncle?" he asked.

she smiled at their innocence, her eyebrows creased a little at his accusation. His chubby cheeks and large eyes made him adorable. she ruffled his hair, "I didn't do anything. Is he alright?" she asked, a little concerned.

He frowned innocently. "He sometimes starts smiling then suddenly becomes gloomy like somebody took his toy away. I want him to smile."

her smile faded, not quite understanding the meaning behind his words. She forced a smile and stood up. "So, since I am feeling energetic, I want to play something. Anybody knows of a game?" she said, her heart beating as she nervously waited for the kids to warm up to her. It was silent, only the rustling of the wind was loud.

A few of the villagers were watching her curiously, amongst them were those women who had visited her the other day. "I know!" the little boy said excitedly.

She knelt and asked his name, he grinned and told her his name as George.

She got so engaged in his play that she didn't notice the other kids slowly approaching them.

After few minutes later, she noticed them standing awkwardly and smiled at them, gesturing them to join her.

And soon they were enjoying the time with her.

xxx

Koun was walking back to the village from his work, farming. he noticed that the kids were quiet. As he approached them, he saw her; smiling and her eyes bright amber.

He smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy. His heart sped as she met his gaze. He felt like he could just stand there looking at her angelic face.

 _She is married, Koun._

That sentence was enough to make him turn his face and all of a sudden, his bubble was burst.

He walked away, failing to notice her blush at his smile and how her heart fluttered helplessly under his soft tender look.

xxx

Shotaro waited patiently for the call. It was almost a month since she jumped. And he couldn't feel anymore sorrowful. It felt like she slipped through his fingertips because he couldn't control her. He was only waiting to find her dead body, even though he knew the small feeling of guilt would kill him.

He should've just not given her the special treatment. This was the result. He found himself staring at his secretory Mimori. She was a beauty and she certainly was the one who comforted him.

Suddenly, the phone rang on his desk, breaking his trance. He pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sir, we have found out that there is a woman found in the neighbouring village which is thirteen kilometers from Santura. She has been tended since a month. Shall I inquire?"

He glanced at Mimori and decided he would go too, along with her. And he felt relieved that she was alive

"I'll be coming to this village now. please send the address to my driver."

Soon, he would find her.

xxx

She didn't realize how quickly time went by. Working alongside these friendly villagers made her feel home. They would watch her cook, amazed by the delicious aroma carried by the wind to the outside.

Only three days ago she was declared as completely cure by a reluctant Koun who was hesitantly murmuring how she can stay if she wanted to.

She hugged him, feeling the complete opposite of how she had been feeling three weeks prior to that. He was stunned, but retunred the gesture nonetheless. she remembered how close they had been when they looked into each other's eyes. She found him breathtakingly handsome and all the qualities she had dreamt of being with a person.

A shiver ran down her spine when she recalled how his breathe caressed her face. How his face was only inches from hers when the knock on the door interrupted them, making her feel disappointed.

He left abruptly, as she sat there dazed wondering what just happened.

She hadn't seen him since then and decided to cook for him as a token of gratitude.

The nostalgic feeling took over, making her miss the favourite act she would love to do.

"What is this delicious aroma, Kyoko?" she smiled, knowing the owner of this voice.

"Nothing, Ten. I was thinking of thanking Mr. Koun for treating me with food since he works so hard the entire day." she replied to the petite woman.

She grinned, with a glint in her eyes. "Why shall you do so?" she asked, han underlying tone making her blush.

She shook her head vigorously, and started to say something, "She is married, mom." came the voice from the door.

Jelly frowned and looked back and forth. "You are?" she asked.

Kyoko hesitated, nodding slowly and hurriedly kept the food on the floor, after eating countless time on the floor.

"Koun!" she said frantically as he turned to leave.

He stopped, waiting for her to say something. She wanted to say it. "Um….I….I….I wanted to tell you that food is ready." she finally said after glancing at the food.

 _Saved by the food_ , she thought.

"I'm not feeling hungry" he muttered.

"Then I will have to throw the food. EVERYONE, YOUR LEADER IS WASTING –"

"Alright, I am eating now turn the plates." he said feeling embarrassed as the children turned their heads and looked through the window only finding a lady hopefully looking at a man who seemed like he was trapped under a net.

She excitedly sat down and encouraged him to join her. He sat down and gulped, looking at the amount of food in front of him.

He didn't realize when, but his plate and also the bowls were completely empty. Her eyes were glued at him, as he realized that the one who wiped the utensils clean was him. He flushed and she laughed.

He could die just hearing that sound again. "I guess your ego was preventing you from eating?"

He glared at her playfully but eventually smiled looking how full of life she was. As he stood up to leave, he realized that his pant was stuck to the nail.

Kyoko saw him struggle and silently watched the giant man try to get his pant free of the nail. She stifled a chuckle, as she leaned on the side of the doorframe, crossing her arms.

He scowled, and she walked up to him, shaiking her head.

She knelt and started to disentangle the pant, allowing him to stare at her freely.

"One minute!" she called out when she heard the door being knocked.

As she let it free, the door opened too; revealing the one she had been trying to run away from.

Shotaro saw them closely sitting and he felt like he would explode. He walked upto them and stared at Kyoko.

Something about her made him desire her, he felt like touching her. Koun stood up and excused himself.

However, Shotaro stopped him. "Wait, I must ask you who are you."

He just forcefully freed his hand and left them alone.

"Kyoko, you don't know how worried I have been." he started, as she drew the curtains.

She glared at him, "Oh no you didn't. You were just waiting to use my body. I am not coming with you." she turned her face, a sinking feeling already taking over.

"Then I will carry you."

Right at that moment he saw the frightened woman again who had tried to stay away from him the moment they got married.

"NO!" she screamed, running past him and out of the house.

"KYOKO I AM NOT DONE YET!" he shouted.

She ran like she never did before and her tears flew. She didn't know where she was going, she just hit the road and started running like her life depended on it.

The sound of the car stopping in front of her didn't stop her either.

Her arms were caught tightly by two men, one of whom was Koun himself and Shotaro.

"Kyoko you must come back." Shotaro said under gritted teeth. She shook her head and looked pleadingly at Koun. he looked away, and closed his eyes. "You must go back to where you belong." he muttered.

She was hurt, her heart broke into a million pieces as she was led away, her cries and screaming making it unbearable for him to stay any longer and he left.

The last he ever heard from her was his name.

And it got engraved in his mind like her face when he saw her the first time.

xxx

She didn't speak when they reached back to their hotel. Her silence was not making the situation any better as he kept firing questions at her.

She even refused to have her food that evening when he gave it to eyes already showed him where she belonged. Her lips would utter only his name, the one who saved her. Even if he tried to force the food down her throat.

He started to feel annoyed by her negative responses, but his heart was feeling like he cannot let her go.

Sitting in his office, he contemplated whether he should cage her or just do something he'd regret.

"May I come in." Came the voice of his sexy secretary.

He watched her from head to toe with lustful eyes. "Of course, you are always allowed in. You don't need to ask." He said, leaning back.

"You shouldn't trap her if you want her to be happy. I would like that." She said seductively.

He sighed, standing up. "But she won't..."

"You can see how she detached herself from everyone. You even have a meeting tomorrow with the big company, Flakes. Maybe if you take her to the meeting she might feel important and start cooperating. If not, you must understand what she wants."

Her idea seems good so he decided he will go on with the plan and call her to the meeting for the next day.

xxx

Koun sighed, as he started to clean up. His thoughts were wrapped on the beautiful woman who occupied his time more than the work. He spent those days making herbs and food for her. He had learnt cooking when he first came here. He missed his parents immensely but he didn't know how to go back. He didn't have any reason to go back.

Her touch on her printed on his mind, he wanted to see her at least. It was eating him from inside. He didn't realize when a lone tear fell down on his hand and he wiped it away, noticing a strange type of cloth in the open drawer.

Her scent was in that cloth and he found himself sniffing, imagining it was her in that pink scarf. He went back to his temporary house, because he had given his to her and found his phone sitting like it had never been used for ages. It was true though,

He hadn't called anyone since four years.

xxx

"I am glad to meet you Mr. Fuwa. My husband Kuu Hizuri will be here in a moment." She said with a smile, noticing the lovely lady seated beside him.

Kyoko jerked her head, her eyes wide and her mouth open from shock. "Hizuri? You are the mother of Koun Hizuri?" She asked.

Juliena was frozen in place, and Sho felt embarrassed by the scene his wife was causing. "Kyoko, please sit down we are in a meeting." He whispered urgently.

She glared at him then looked at her. "Do you know why he left the house? Or why he didnt want to come back at all?" She asked, trying to gain the answers she never dares to ask Koun.

Juliena started crying, her husband had been near the door when he heard the sobs of his wife. He ran inside and hugged her comforting her.

Sho glared at Kyoko and tried to whisper again. She pushed his hands away and demanded. Kuu sensed that she knew about them and asked, "You know where my son, don't you?"

"Where is he?" Juliena asked frantically.

Shotaro was pissed off now. He excused himself and grabbed her hand outside. "Please, Mr. Fuwa let her tell us." Came the voice of Mr. Hizuri.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget his face after seeing his father. Her heart was taking enough of pain by being far from him.

"Go. I guess I can no more be in your thoughts. I don't think you will ever be happy with me." He finally said, hearing their pleas and observing his wife's pained expression.

With a stunned look, she was pushed back in. And they pleaded to her to say the location.

"He is in Furbaga." She said automatically.

They hugged her, while Sho signed the papers and sent it to her.

With a final sign she was free.

xxx

He continued to work in the farm, his hands paining like never before. He knew today would be the the starting of the next month. And still he hadn't gotten over her. He felt like Calypso of Ogygia.

Somehow he wanted to see her today more than the other days. She seemed to haunt him everywhere, even when he had village councils.

Finally! He can now go to his refuge, allow the sleep to take over him. Alas, the kids had other thoughts. Their giggling told him that something was wrong. They cleared away when they saw him.

He entered his house and heard movement. A burglar, huh.

His martial art technique weren't forgotten and he readily started to look around.

"Woah!" A female voice said. He frowned, it suspiciously sounded like Kyoko's. Maybe the women were teasing him again for attention.

"Listen any one of you is trying to get my attention again, I would―" I stopped abruptly as he switched the light on.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I want your attention? Besides, I came here to tell you something."

His heart sped just looking at her, and he wondered what actually happened. He watched her come closer to her.

"Why did yo―" he started with an annoyed voice, even though he was glad she was back.

"I didn't ask you to speak either." She interrupted.

"It's my wish to speak. And you shouldn't be alone with me. Your husband―"

"Who?" She asked innocently.

He glared at her. "You know who I'm talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not married." She said.

Something lifted off his shoulder and he felt like soaring in the sky. "You are not?" He asked cautiously.

She smiled at last and hugged him. "Yes."

He pulled her tighter, loving the scent and the feel of her. Oh how he missed this feeling, how he missed _her_.

She pulled away and smiled deliriously. "I wanted to tell you that."

He waited expectantly and she looked into his eyes innocently. "That your parents are here to see you." She pulled away and from inside came two couple, smiling with tears.

He looked at her and couldn't form words to say happy he was.

She stopped smiling and looked at his parents. "I guess I should get going then. Since you must be tired from all that work, I made food for you and your family."

She left the house and he frowned. He excused himself and started to run after her. "Kyoko!" He shouted.

She turned and gave him a bright smile. "Yes, Koun."

He was panting hard as he watched the beautiful face of hers match with the moon and he couldn't feel anything else than her.

"You wanted to say something, right?" He said hopefully.

She waved her hand off. He thought maybe it's now or never.

"Then I want to tell you something." He said.

She waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to say that, I wanted to say that." As he waved his hand around him, she stared at him.

He stared back and everything became silent. "That I love you more than anything."

She stayed silent then tears started to flow down her cheeks. She started to laugh at the irony.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to―"

"You are an idiot. Complete idiot. Of course I do." She said.

He was stunned. After she recovered she looked into his eyes softly.

"I love you too, Koun. Very much." She replied.

Feeling extremely giddy, he grabbed her face and crushed his lips with hers.

There was nothing more beautiful to them than being under the moon, just being together.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

"Will you please stop this?" She asked angrily from the kitchen as he purposely made clanging noises to check her mood.

He winced, knowing that he should cool her anger, slowly placing his briefcase on the dressing table. He loosened his tie and

"I just came from the office, darling." He said softly, approaching her from the back.

He snaked his hand around her waist and hugged her from behind. She shook him off and resumed to sauté the gravy.

"Don't use these tricks on me." She said.

He winced and glanced at the window of the neighbouring house. His parents were playing with a two year old girl with his mother holding an infant in her arms.

He frowned, "You sent Rui and Ren to mom and dad?"

She glared at him, "Yes. Because you won't play with them to ignore my lecture. You promised, Koun."

He sighed, rubbing his hand on the his neck. "Umm...I was running late and..."

"You just need excuses. I don't want to here anything. You just don't like to―"

She was interrupted by her handsome husband with a searing kiss.

Her eyes fluttered close he pulled her close changing the chaste kiss into a passionate make out.

They pulled away, panting hard. He smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now what were you telling me?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she hit him with the spatula in her hand. "You are so mean, Koun. I hate you."

"You love me." He stated, smirking.

She sighed tiredly. "Yes and I feel like I married a child."

He laughed, pulling her in his lap as he had already sat down. "Forgive me now at least. I promise next time I will not leave my breakfast. By the way you are looking beautiful today."

She smacked his head, still blushing. "I will forgive only if you agree to take care of Ren and Rui the whole day tomorrow and feed them. I have to visit The Fuwas because they would be home from their business trips."

He whined, and continued to stare at her with puppy dogs eyes, till his parents came for dinner. They laughed at his childish nature.

They all recalled how they grew together for three years after leaving the village in good hands. Koun knew that job was just not for him. He belonged to the modern world and his previous job as a business man. His adoptive father, Lory was now the leader of the village, assuring Koun that he can handle it.

And then there was Kyoko, his love, his life and his everything.

After all, her one choice changed their lives for the better.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how was it guys? I suddenly got this idea and decided to share it with you guys. I know I am not exactly being a good writer, by not changing the errors and all. Please ignore them if you can.**

 **But if you give any suggestions I would gladly put it into practice.**

 **So good bye guys, don't forget to Review, favourite and follow.**

 **See you in the next story!**


End file.
